


Whatever Remains

by OnyxBird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, John Watson's Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxBird/pseuds/OnyxBird
Summary: "When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth." Post-Reichenbach, John uses Sherlock's method to make a decision, with surprising results.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Eliminate the impossible

"When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth." It was Sherlock's modus operandi. It had never really been John's. It made sense in theory, but he was still always a little skeptical of how one told the difference between a mad truth and an impossibility.

He continued staring at his computer screen.

_Eliminate the impossible._

"Sherlock Holmes was _not_ a fraud."

_Eliminate the impossible._

"I can't just forget about him."

_Eliminate the impossible._

His fingers hesitated over the keys. He had to set the record straight. Sherlock deserved that, at least. Write a blog post; comment on the news articles; take a stand.

He couldn't. Couldn't sit down and write about when Sherlock...when it happened. And people would tear his account apart anyway. He didn't really know what happened either. All he knew was that it wasn't caused by Sherlock being a fraud.

_Eliminate the impossible._

He couldn't stand reading any more of what people were saying about Sherlock.

_Whatever remains.._

Maybe Sherlock was right after all. Only one possibility remained.

**The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson**

16th June

He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him.

_Comments Disabled._


	2. No matter how mad...

From: Greg Lestrade  
Subject: John, you need to read this.  
To: John Watson

John read the email for the tenth time. It didn't take long. The only thing in the email was a hyperlink, and Lestrade's statement that he should read it. It hadn't changed from when he first read it five hours before. The web address was from a large news site. It looked like a link to the comments section of an article. That sounded like hell right now. The articles about Sherlock were bad enough; the comments were downright vicious.

If Lestrade thought he needed to read them, then it must be important. Maybe the fervor against Sherlock had gotten bad enough that people were ready to turn on his associates as well. John couldn't really bring himself to care if it spilled over against him, but Mrs. Hudson could end up in the line of fire, too. He took a deep breath and clicked.

**1895 Comments**  
"I believe in Sherlock Holmes."  
"Sherlock Holmes was no fraud!"  
"Moriarty was real"  
"RIP Sherlock Holmes. I believe."  
"I believe in Sherlock Holmes"  
"I believe in Sherlock Holmes"  
"Richard Brook was the fraud."  
"Moriarty was real. I believe in Sherlock Holmes."  
"I believe in Sherlock Holmes."  
"I believe in Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty was real."  
 **Read more comments →**

John stared at the screen. He clicked through a few more pages of comments. And a few more. A few nasty comments remained, but the vast majority were much like the first page. Finally, many pages deep in the comments, he found the first "I believe in Sherlock Holmes" comment in the thread. It linked to his last blog post.

"Well, isn't that...mad."


End file.
